


Helping

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, sorta. reader has a migraine, thats basically is jungles just tryna be a good homie and help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: you have migraines and jungle boy is there to help
Relationships: Jungle Boy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> para anon hope its good  
> migraines suck dude

The lights were off and you gripped your head as if you could physically force the pounding to lessen by holding it in. You rolled onto your side, pressing your forehead to the back of the couch your were laying on. It had already been most of the day that you were stuck on that couch with a migraine, barely able to even think let alone concentrate on anything. You couldn’t even look at your phone for more than a few seconds without the strain causing your head to hurt worse. 

You had already taken the instructed amount of meds but you were seriously considering saying ‘fuck it’ when you heard a sound on the coffee table and then felt a hand gentle placed on your forehead, rubbing soothingly. You rolled onto your back again and opened your eyes, squinting slightly at Jungle Boy leaned over the arm, staring down at you, his hair falling around his face. 

“It still hurts.” He wasn’t asking you, it was pretty clear, but his voice was soft as he tried to ease the pressure, still rubbing small circles. It didn’t help much but you hummed appreciatively and tried to focus on the feel to help you relax. “I made you something.” He came around from the side to stand in front of you, slowly wrapping his arms around you to ease you up to sitting. Jungle Boy sat down next to you and let your weight fall into him as he grabbed the mug that was sitting on the table. 

Jungle Boy smiled comfortingly as he handed you the mug, careful to make sure you had it so it wouldn’t spill before holding you around the shoulders. It was (hot beverage of choice) and you smiled slightly through the pain before taking a short sip before a much longer one when it wasn’t too hot. 

“Thank you.” Your voice was still slightly pained but the warmth of the cup in your hands and Jungle Boy’s hands holding you were helping to put your focus somewhere else other than the pain. 

“Of course.” For a moment you just sat there in the dark with him. It would have been peaceful and sweet if it wasn’t for the migraine but even then you held an appreciation for his help and caring way of wanting to help you through everything. “What’s gonna make it better.” 

You shook your head in amusement but stilled it and pressed your hand to your head again when that did no favors to the pounding. Jungle Boy held onto you a little tighter and you leaned into him more and you closed your eyes for a second. He was always looking for a solution or some way to help, it was admirable, his tenacity, but some things couldn’t be forced. But it still felt enough to just sit with him like this. 

“It has to just go away on its own. But thank you for helping.” You put the mug down and settled even more into his side, poking his face where he’s frowned not wanting to accept there was nothing he could do. 

“I can’t do anything?” You let out a soft laugh at his put out tone, wrapping your arms around him too, as you let your eyes close again. 

“You are doing something. You’re here with me.” You looked over at him as much as possible and watched the way his expression twisted from frustration to something softer, a fondness coming with the realization that not all solutions were active. 

Jungle Boy smiled and pulled you down to lay with him, resuming his massaging on your forehead from before. He watched your face and listened for pained noises or expressions so he could hold you tighter or kiss your head in an attempt to be as comforting as possible if this was all he could do. 

Well there was one other thing that he could do. 

Jungle Boy stroked your back, placing another kiss to the top of your head letting it linger before he pulled back. 

“I love you.” He whispered, trying not to disturb the almost peace you were finally in. You looked back up at him and smiled, thinking maybe the pain was finally starting to be less unbearable. 

“I love you, too.” You leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before resting back against him, thankful for his presence that would always be much more help than he thought it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> jungle boy just wanna help :(   
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
